Oh Gee Another Black Vortex
by Everyone's Favorite Yaoi Fan
Summary: Another Random people fall into the Naruto world thing. And snare the guys. GaaraxOC NarutoxOCNejixOC
1. Chapter 1

I decide to... Make a story where i dropped into the naruto world! AMG SO ORIGINAL! xD I'm dragging my friends with meh. Hehe. Akira, Lairi, and Me enter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a girl sitting on her bed with her two friends. they were reading naruto manga with naruto plushies and mags all over the bed. The first one...

Name: Fox

Age: 16

Thoughts: Naruto... -drools-

Hair: Long black hair in high ponytail

Eyes: Bright blue.

Skin: Nicely tanned.

Clothes: Orange tee that stopped above belly button with Naruto chibi fox on it. black shorts. white flip flops.

Acessories: Purple silk Hitai-ate with leaf symbol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second one...

Name: Akira

Age: 16

Thoughts: Gaara... -drools-

Hair: light brown hair to shoulders

Eyes: Green.

Skin: Pale.

Clothes: Red tee that stopped above belly button with Gaara chibi raccoon on it. denim shorts. black flip flops.

Acessories: Black silk hitai-ate with leaf symbol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third and last one...

Name: Lairi

Age: 16

Thoughts: Neji... -drools-

Hair: red hair to ears

Eyes: Hazel.

Skin: Tanned.

Clothes: Tan tee that stopped above belly button with Neji chibi birdie on it. white shorts. tan flip flops.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were deeply engrossed in their books they all fell off the bed... AT THE SAME TIME. And fell through a black vortex. Wee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just for the basic idea... We shall snare our men ladies!

Akira: Gaara...

Lairi: Neji...

Me: Naruto...

Together: WE SHALL GET YOU!!!!!!!


	2. Ichirakus: Enter Neji!

I'm back! In like 2 minutes OMG! You hate this story. Don't deny. I enjoy criticism.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thump. The three girls fell head first in a clearing. "My head hurts!", complained Fox, rubbing the aforementioned body part. "So? Mine does to and you don't see me talking about it.", retorted Akira. "Well technically, you just did.", smirked Fox. "Oh yeah! Well I meant-", started Akira, be fore she was inturrupted. "SHUT UP! i HAVE A MIGRAINE THE SIZE OF TSUNADE'S BOOBS!", yelled Lairi.

The girls were then silent. "Don't you feel like someone is watching you?", asked Fox all of a sudden. The girls nodded and started looking around. Fox looked behind her and screamed. "OMG WHAT IS IT!", yelled Lairi, looking around. "It's... It's.. IT'S HIM!! SQUEEAAAALLL!!!!", yelled Fox with hearts dancing in her eyes.

"Oh god..", thought Sasuke. "Another fangirl." Naruto looked around confused. And much to Sasuke's suprise, the assumed "fangirl" latched onto Naruto. "What the heck! Who are you??", said Naruto, frantically swinging his arm to get Fox off of him. "Omg I'm like your BIGGEST fan!!", yelled Fox. Team 7 was training in the woods when they heard the thump of our main characters hitting there heads. They walked toward the noise and watched, therefore, explaining the situation we are now in.

"Fox! Get a hold of yourself! Have a little more dignity!", sniffed Lairi. "Really your acting like a child in a candy shop." added Akira. "Oh but I am. And I have my eye on this luscious lollipop.", said Fox, wiggling her eyebrows. Sakura looked at the newcomer with disgust. "_She is soo stupid. She likes Naruto over Sasuke!_" thought Sakura, as Akira and Lairi were trying to pull Fox off of Naruto with Naruto watching helplessly.

They finally managed to pry her off. She smoothed down her clothes and realized something. "omg I look so cuteee!", squealed Fox. The girls looked down at their outfits and realized what she was talking about.

Fox now was wearing a orange chinese top, like Tenten's only orange and black. She had on black shorts and had fish net tights on to her knees. she was wearing black zori, and had fox ears and a tail.

Akira was wearing a fishnet t-shirt with a strapless burgendy chinese top. she had on white capris and blue zori. Her hair was now done up in a chinese bun with red chopsticks.

Lairi was wearing a light blue chinese dress, like sakuras only strapless and no symbol on it. she had wrappings on her arms and hands, and some on her legs. she had on tan shorts. She had blue zori, and her hitai-ate was now tie on her waist.

"We look like actual, really cool ninjas!", they squealed. They started doing the macarena. "Umm.. ahem.", said Sasuke, starting to get annoyed with the dance session.

"What chicken-head?", said Fox annoyed. Naruto grinned, and Fox felt her heart flutter.

"I'm hungry!", Akira whined, rubbing her poor stomach for emphasis. "Let's go to Ichirakus", suggested Fox. "YEAH! I like this girl!", said Naruto, pumping a fist in the air. Fox almost fainted, but before she could, Akira grabbed her arm and started running into the forest talking about the food she'd buy. A minute later she came running back. "Umm... where's the village?", said Akira. Everyone sweatdropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha!

Akira, Fox, and Lairi: Please R&R!!!


End file.
